vocaloidfandomcom-20200222-history
Yuzuki Yukari
Yuzuki Yukari (結月ゆかり) is the first Vocaloid developed for Vocaloid3 by AH-Software and Vocalomakets. About At the Vocaloid 3 announcements, Vocalomakets were said to be working on Vocaloids with a variety of different results. In late November of 2011, the first of these Vocaloids were revealed.link Prototype demos: *1st demo song *2nd demo song *3rd demo song Demos have been uploaded onto Youtube. *4th demo song *5th demo song *6th demo song *7th demo song *8th demo song *9th demo song *10th demo song こんなアタシDOでShow!? Nicovideo Broadcast Yukari was released on the 22nd of December 2011.link Voiceroid She became the first Vocaloid to also be sold as a Voiceroid. *demo Marketing Yuzuki Yukari is being aimed at the producers themselves rather than a general Vocaloid fandom release. She was also made capable to be bought with many different other software bundles, including both her Voiceroid and Vocaloid versions and the software suite Music Maker MX.link YuyuSequencerPlus Unveiled during an AH-Software broadcast on Ustream, VOCALOMAKETS has now added two online flash applications for making short snippets of songs with the Yuzuki Yukari voice bank to their websiteYuyuSequencer Plus and YuyuSequencer. Finished songs can be shared via Twitter, Facebook or mixi and they are transferred via a plain text format called “YuyuSeq Code”. An English interface is supposedly coming soon. Voicebank Libraries Vocaloid 3 Yuzuki Yukari *Optimum tempo: 60 - 120 *Optimum range: D2 - F4 Strengths In comparison to most other Vocaloids, her biggest advantage was the range of possibilities that were offered for her voice upon its release. This gave her the widest scope of abilities of any newly released Vocaloid that had been produced for the Vocaloid software. She sings in deep to mid female tone and sings in Japanese. Since Vocalmakets were Producers themselves they were able to construct an idea of what other Producers wanted for Vocaloids. She has been produced with the intent aimed at the Producers of Vocaloids. According to those who worked on her she is good at slow ballads and sings "full of feeling". Weaknesses Yukari is extremely breathy and is unable to hold long notes properly without fading out. Use of the "h" phoneme or dynamics editing may need to be performed. Due to this breathiness, she cannot successfully perform intense vibrato or pitch on longer notes. She is overall one of the more difficult to work with Vocaloid. Other Software Yukari has had her vocal featured in a number of additional software packages, making her vocal the most extensive of any Vocaloid who possess just one Vocaloid voicebank and gives her overall the most potential of any Vocaloid. Some of these packagaes are able to be bought with Yukari upon purchase, although users who manage to master her vocal may consider these packages as part of their future planning. Voiceroid + AH software are releasing her as a Voiceroid+ voicebank. She is the first Vocaloid released in both formats from AH Software and second Vocaloid to have a spoken version, with Gachapoid having the first via V-Talk. Voiceroid allows several tones of vocals showing different emotions. However, it is intended for speech rather than singing. Despite this, Voiceroid offers the chance for users to make rap songs easier or use her voiceroid in conjunction with her Vocaloid voicebank allowing for talking during songs. exVoice ExVoice contains additional samples for Yukari. This includes samples for laughter, giggling, weeping, etc. The software has also since release been updated to add more samples to the package. Users can log onto the Ah-Software website to retrieve the additional samples if they have the odd version. Examples of Usage Youtube List/Yuzuki Yukari Songs Popularity On 08/04/2012 her name produced 1,345 hits on Nico Nico Douga, 473 hits on Pixiv and 260 hits on Piapro making her one of the lesser popular Vocaloid 3 releases. Trivia *Her design is based on a rabbit, a play on words with her name. *Her design has been accused of borrowing elements of a "Miku formula". Notable for... *First Vocaloid to also be released as a Voiceroid Gallery References Category:Vocaloid Category:Vocaloid3 Category:Female Vocaloids Category:Japanese Vocaloids